cv2compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Arrow
Oliver Queen is the wealthy CEO of Queen Industries and also the vigilante Green Arrow who protects the streets of Star City. History Green Arrow first appeared while visiting Central City. He confronted the Flash and Kid Flash while they were attempting to settle a dispute between apartment tenants and their landlord, who had announced that all the tenants were to be evicted as he was going to have the building demolished to make way for a project he was invested in. Green Arrow was staunchly on the side of the tenants, while Flash and Kid Flash were just seeking to avoid any violence. Arrow later broke into the landlord's own apartment and procured evidence of criminal activity; however, the Flash tried to stop him. Arrow was able to escape the Flash by knocking him out with one of his punching glove arrows that he fired behind a book he threw at the Flash to conceal it from the Flash's vision. Green Arrow tried to join the Justice League while it was in its early stages, but they rejected him despite his superb archery skills because he was just a human wihtout superpowers. He has been bitter towards the League ever since. Back in Star City, Green Arrow formed a team of his own with sidekick Speedo (not to be confused with his original sidekick Roy Harper) and fellow vigilante the Blue Devil. Later, the formerly Gotham-based vigilante Azrael joined the group. They succeeded in thwarting the plans of the criminal Bruno Mannheim and his gang. The team later fought and defeated the metahuman twins Lime and Light. During the battle with Doomsday, Speedo was killed by the rampaging Superman clone monster. Shortly after this tragedy (which didn't seem to affect Green Arrow much at all), Queen was reunited with his old protege Roy Harper when he heard rumors that Roy had been going around killing people. Queen still harbored ill feelings against Roy because of his drug addiction that caused their falling out. After encountering Roy and fighting him, the two decided to work together to get to the bottom of the situation. As it turned out, it was really the villains Merlyn and Count Vertigo who had been trying to set up Roy. After defeating the villains, the two parted ways still on bad terms. Green Arrow and his teammates then first encountered the Order of St. Dumas, the secret terrorist order responsible for training Azrael, when they tried to spread the Mold virus througout Star City. The team subdued the expert marksman and assassin Deadshot when he was hired to assassinate Oliver Queen, although not before Deadshot was able to shoot Green Arrow in the chest, nearly missing his heart thanks to an arrow that Queen shot him with at the same time. Arrow survived the gunshot wound and was admitted into the hospital, but Deadshot tried a second assassination attempt there. Luckily for Arrow, his partners Azrael and Blue Devil were waiting for Deadshot and were able to take him down.